


Mejor juntos

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Ficlet, Hand Jobs, Idiots in Love, Insomnia, Late at Night, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-18 00:15:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21502132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “Querrá decir que te daré una mano, entonces. Y en sentido literal, nada más.”
Relationships: Shibutani Subaru/Yasuda Shota





	Mejor juntos

**Mejor juntos**

Subaru trataba de moverse lo más silenciosamente posible, tanto como podía.

Sabía cuánto Shota tuviera el sueño ligero, y no tenía gana de despertarlo en ese particular momento.

Siguiendo controlando su novio, que durmiera, nunca iba a tener éxito de concentrarse.

Suspiró, dejado recaer la cabeza en la almohada.

La mano apretada alrededor de su erección era una presencia difícil de ignorar, y estar teniéndola perfectamente inmóvil no lo ayudaba a terminar lo antes posible.

Antes, precisamente, que Yasuda decidiera de despertarse porque él no había sido bastante cuidado.

Renunciando a controlarlo, pues, volvió a mover sus dedos en sí, cerrando casi a regañadientes los ojos y tratando de dejarse llevar sin restricciones.

A ese punto esa estrategia inversa se reveló en su falta de cautela, porque tras pocos minutos Subaru oyó el hombre a su lado agitarse y tras abrir los ojos, con aire somnoliento.

“¿Baru?” murmuró. “¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿No tienes éxito de dormir?”

El mayor, sorprendido en el acto, trató de alejar la mano de sí con un gesto que solo fue suficientemente culpable, aún más cuando añadió la inequívoca expresión en su cara.

“Oh.” Shota comentó con una sonrisa. “Lo siento. Adelante.” le dijo, girándose del otro lado y fingiendo de ignorarlo, en la vaga tentativa de concederle un poco de privacidad.

“Pero...” Subaru se mordió un labio, indeciso, antes de avanzar hacia el menor y poner un brazo alrededor de su cintura. “Lo siento, no quería despertarte. Pero, dado que estás despertado...” dejo la frase abierta, dejando Yasuda sacar sus conclusiones.

Se giró otra vez, arqueando el ceño con aire poco convencido.

“No tengo gana, Babu. Tengo sueño, quiero dormir, y mi gana de tener sexo es menos de cero.” puso una expresión traviesa, extendiéndose para besarlo rápido en los labios. “Y me parecía que te estuvieras quedando muy bien solo, ¿no?”

Subaru bufó, vagamente irritado, parándolo antes que pusiera girarse de vuelta y agarrando su muñeca, tirándola hacia sí.

“Venga ya, Sho.” lo rogó. “No hombre sería tan cruel de dejar otro en esto estado, ¿no piensas?” preguntó, acercando mayormente la mano del menor hasta que no rozó su erección, aún priva de atenciones.

Yasuda levantó los ojos hacia su novio, y tomó algunos segundos para pensar, antes de bofar y acercarse, claramente con poca gana.

“Querrá decir que te daré una mano, entonces.” concedió. “Y en sentido literal, nada más.” precisó, cogiendo el miembro del mayor y empezando a mover los dedos con gestos probados desde hace tiempo, viendo pronto Subaru dejarse llevar por su toque con expresión satisfecha.

Fue fácil por Subaru concentrarse en Shota y su mano, y en el respiro demasiado cerca de su piel y en cuanto su sola presencia pusiera excitarlo. Amaba como el otro tuviera éxito de convertir cada instante entre ellos, aun cuando no estaba enteramente participativo como en ese caso, intenso e inolvidable, algo cada vez único.

Antes de darse cuenta ya había alcanzado su límite de suportación, y se corrió en la mano de su novio sin retener un grito sufocado.

Reclinó la cabeza contra la almohada, improvisamente cansado, y trató de respirar hondo antes de abrir los ojos, girándose hacia el menor.

“Gracias, Sho-chan. Sabes, habría podido hacer solo, pero es otra historia contigo, porque...” empezó a decirle, antes de mirarlo y darse cuenta que no lo estaba escuchando.

Había cerrado de vuelta los ojos, y Subaru no puso evitar de sonreír.

Ahora se sentía decididamente mejor, y podía finalmente dormir él también.

No era una cuestión de ser relajados o no, al final.

Por él, con Shota todo siempre era mejor.


End file.
